


Sleepy Mornings

by SourMilkie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SheithSummer, Sleeping In, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourMilkie/pseuds/SourMilkie
Summary: These two lazy asses decide to do nothing productive for a few hours ssksksThis was written for a summer themed contest on the Sheith Community amino!





	Sleepy Mornings

The hot, beaming summer sun shone through the large open windows. The rays of sunshine gently rested against Shiro’s back, sheltering his small boyfriend perfectly. He loved the heat of the sunshine, as well as the heat coming from Keith who was comfortably cuddled up to his chest. He absolutely loved the way they fit so perfectly with one another. Much like a two-piece puzzle; they completed each other. 

The older male, in fear of waking Keith up, slowly lowered his head. After barely brushing his lips against the smaller’s temple, he hid his face away from the bright room into that raven, fluffy hair Keith wore. Just then, he caught a wave of Keith’s strawberry scented shampoo. The two stayed that way, Takashi’s arms tangled around Keith in a protective, comfortable manner, for a couple more hours. He was relieved neither of them had work that day. He’d much rather stay in bed with Keith all day and do absolutely nothing productive. 

Eventually, the raven haired boy slowly woke up with a sleepy hum. Still quite tired, he scooted closer to Shiro —if that was even possible— and delicately laid an arm across the side of his torso. A small smile spread across Shiro’s face as he said a quiet “‘morning, Kitten;” his morning voice deep and raspy. The tiniest smile cracked onto Keith’s lips as he pressed a lazy peck against Shiro’s bare chest. “Mmm.. ‘Kashi..,” was his mumbled, rewarding answer. Despite Shiro now being well awake, he was way too comfortable to even consider getting up. Not only that, but he wasn’t too fond of the idea of him, having to leave Keith alone without a cuddle buddy to keep him warm. 

The two stayed in their lazy, yet comfortable bed for quite a while longer, Shiro warmed up from one side the gentle sun; and the other, Keith, without much conversation. Without any conversation at all, until Shiro finally decided they’d been lazy for too long. “Want me to start making your coffee,” Shiro asked, only getting Keith clinging onto him tighter in response. Shiro managed to hold back a chuckle, the softest expression on his face. This boy really could be adorable, whether he tried to be or not. He leaned down, and in an attempt of getting Keith to let go, began pressing millions of soft and gentle pecks, peppered all over Keith’s cheeks, forehead, and nose. 

A wide smile spread across Keith’s face as he did everything he could to stay still, though failing in the end. He went into a loud fit of uncontrollable giggles, the smile now only widening. Shaking his head, he cracked his eyes open, seeing the well-lit room, but most importantly, his loving boyfriend hovered above him. The fond smile Shiro wore brought a certain warmness fill him. Despite being together for a near year now, the butterflies in his stomach were rapidly fluttering. “Alright, alright,” he said in defeat, the widest smile on his face. “I’m awake.” 

Shiro smiled down at him, pecking the tip of Keith’s nose. He absolutely loved this boy, and it showed. “Coffee?” The question only brought a brighter blush to cover Keith’s cheeks. He nodded his head, letting his arms fall from around him. “Yes, please,” he mumbled quietly. He let his eyes fall closed once more, hoping for that extra three minutes of sleep. 

Though, Shiro wasn’t about to just let him go back to sleep like that. He leaned back down, peppering his face with warm kisses once more, which caused Keith into a fit of giggles once more. “Get dressed, okay?” Shiro smiled, finally getting out of bed. “We need to walk Kosmo soon.” Keith nodded, finally deciding to sit up. He’d rather stay in bed and cuddle all day, but seeing how Shiro taught at the galaxy garrison, he had the summer off work. He knew they had the rest of the summer for more sleepy mornings.


End file.
